cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Friar Tuck
|enemies = Prince John, Reggie, Luther, Bud and Lou, Goons, Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy|likes = Peace, justice, praying, helping others, Robin's heroism, the poor's well-being, his friendship with Xavier, serving King Richard, music, dancing, performing rituals|dislikes = Selfishness, greediness, injustice, Reggie and his taxing ways, Prince John, starvation, the poor in distress|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Sword|fate = Reopens his family's church and moves into the castle}}'Friar Tuck '''is one of Robin Hood's merry men and a supporting character in the feature film, ''Robin Hood and in the cartoon series, ''The Nature Dragon: The Series. '' Background As a young child, Friar Tuck lived with his parents. They were priests and were beloved all over Nottingham because of their sermons. Friar Tuck was planning on taking over the business once he turns 18. As a young teen, Tuck dreamed of working alongside, the king as his royal advisor. He figured that if his family was more loyal to Nottingham, they would be awarded with a high honor. Diligently, Friar Tuck got to work by cleaning up houses, cooking, and repairs. Once he turned 17, Tuck was one year from owning his parents' church. He was in charge of cleaning and providing snacks on holidays. One day, while Tuck was cleaning up in the back of the church, the first Sheriff of Nottingham arrived to collect taxes from Tuck's parents. He was attempting to take gold coins from the poor box but the friar's parents refused to give up, the church earned. The Sheriff decided to go to drastic measures to get taxes. Tuck finished the sweeping and was about to tell his parents that his work was done. Just as he was about to enter the room, he saw his parents on a garrote. The Sheriff was about to pull the lever and hang the friar's parents. Tuck watched from the window as his parents were executed. As Tuck was about to mourn the death of his parents, the Sheriff ordered his men to search the house and make sure that there wasn't any members of the friar's family still in the church. Once the Sheriff's men entered the church, it was emptied. Tuck managed to flee the church before it was destroyed by the Sheriff's construction machines. With no money or home, Tuck sought refuge in the orphanage. As he grew into an adult, he became friends with Little John, Otto and the soon-to-be legendary Robin Hood. By the age of 20, Tuck moved out of the orphanage as a legal adult. Just as Tuck was packing his suitcase, he overheard Robin saying that he and the orphans are going to protect the poor by robbing from the greedy Prince John and give to the poor. Tuck knew that if he helps Robin and the merry men with protecting Nottingham from Prince John, he'll be rewarded with a large fortune from King Richard. He offered to tag along as Robin's merry man and wise man. Personality Friar Tuck is kind and moralistic person who enjoys helping those in need of help. Aside from quiet and low-key demeanor, he is a rather multi-layered character; incredibly independent, goal-oriented and not afraid to speak his mind, no matter who it is rather if it's Prince John, the Sheriff, Luther or anybody who plans on overtaking Nottingham. Tuck inherited his parents' stubbornness and expresses it ferociously as he attempts to beat up or even murder the Sheriff and Evil King. Tuck won't hesitate to stand up and protect the people, he loves. Friar Tuck isn't regretful if his stubbornness leads to his own downfall. Friar Tuck is extremely compassionate and prays that God help those in need of help. Tuck sees Robin and the other merry men more than teammates, he sees them as his family, because of how close they've been ever since they've been teenagers. He has a close relationship with Robin and always turns to him when he's in need of help. His humble nature gives him a wonderful sense of humor. Friar Tuck is stronger than he looks. Along with the merry men, Tuck was trained to be a master archer but according to the friar, he inherited his father's swordsmanship. On most occasions, Friar Tuck is mostly quiet and usually nods his head or shakes his head in reply. Physical appearance Friar Tuck is an obese badger who is half bald and has white hair and sideburn. He has a little black hair on his bald head. He wears the same type of the clothing like the Friar Tuck in the legends. Appearances Robin Hood Friar Tuck is introduced when he and the merry men were stealing some gold from Prince John while dodging the Sheriff. The men manage to defeat the Sheriff and his men. The gold was sent up to the treehouse and in order to celebrate, Robin and the merry men were singing, dancing and drinking ale. Once nighttime came, the merry men began to deliver the gold to the poor. Friar Tuck tagged along with Little John and a group of men. Once the delivering was over, the merry men returned back home to the treehouse and went straight to sleep. The next day, Robin received an invitation to an archery tournament in two days. Friar offered to tag along with Robin, in fact, he offered to train the merry men. As the two days went by, the merry men were ready to go to the archery tournament. Hugo made a disguise for the merry men, upon learning that Luther is going to be there. Friar Tuck was dressed up as a duke, along with Otto. During the competition, Friar manage to make it into the top 10 archers. The contest ended with Robin in first and Hugo in second. Just as Robin was about to kiss the lovely Maid Marian, the Sheriff grabbed Robin and was planning to execute him. The enraged friar made an attempt to attack the Sheriff but was blocked by the guards. Robin manage to free himself from the Sheriff and attempted to retreat back to Sherwood Forest. However, Robin and his merry men were chased into a jail carriage. Hugo tried to free them but was shot down by a wolf arrow man. The jail carriage was taken into the Castle of Nottingham and Prince John was planning to have Robin and his merry men executed by the next day. In the dungeon, the saddened friar was listening to Robin's sad lament. Luckily, thanks to the Wooten Gang, they freed the merry men and informed them about John's plan to keep the crown by killing King Richard. Quickly, Robin and the gang sailed on a boat to rescue King Richard. During the boat battle, Friar Tuck was angrily beating up the Sheriff as retribution for imprisoning and attempting to murder him and his friends. The fight stopped with Robin being fatally shot down by Prince John. Friar Tuck along with the others are shocked at the sight of it. Out of Prince John's arrogance and overconfidence, he kills himself by unintentionally drinking the poison wine and falling to his death once the last ounce of life is drained out of him. Robin was found and taken back to Nottingham, where Hugo tried to heal him but failed. With power from true love's kiss, Maid Marian revives Robin Hood, much to the joy of Gaspard and the merry men. For supporting and restoring Robin's confidence, King Richard awarded Friar Tuck with a large fortune to rebuild and reopen his family's church. Because of his wisdom, King Richard appointed Tuck as his royal advisor. Category:Badgers Category:Males Category:Mustelidaes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Servants Category:Adults Category:English characters Category:Archers Category:Tritagonists Category:European characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Forest animals Category:Thieves Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Orphans Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Politicians Category:Animated characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Athletes Category:Mentors Category:Dancers